J'aime trop tes joues
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Lorsque je réalisai enfin tes paroles, je sentis mon cœur arrêter de battre. Comment cela, tu ne voulais pas de moi ? Tout le monde voulait de moi et tu n'en seras pas une exception. Foi de Malefoy." Astoria/Drago, serie de Drabble pour l'anniv' de Drago
1. Tu avais rougis

Bonjour!

Pour l'anniversaire de notre Serpentard d'Amour, j'ai écris quelque Drabbles qui se suivent sur l'histoire du couple d'Astoria et de Drago.

J'espère qu'ils vont plairont.

Voici une bannière, réalisée par la talentueuse Ksilin du forum d'HPF, pour illustrer cette fiction, (le fanart est de queerangel de DA): .

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1, 100 mots : <strong>**Tu avais rougis**

Auparavant, tu n'étais que la petite sœur d'une importante amie. Mais, sans que je ne sache comment, tu avais trouvé une place importante en moi. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti quelque chose s'embraser en moi. Trop jeune, je n'avais pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je t'avais alors oublié.

Lorsque je t'ai vu de nouveau, réellement vu, pas simplement croiser, cette même sensation de chaleur m'avait envahit. Je t'avais arrêté en te prenant la main et avais déposé un baiser sur celle-ci. Tu avais rougis et j'avais trouvé cela très mignon. J'ai alors compris ce que je ressentais.

* * *

><p>Le prochain arrive bientôt !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

Julia Erwelin


	2. Tout le monde voulait de moi

Voici le second Drabble de la série !

Merci à Ecchymose pour sa review ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :D

A bientôt pour la suite :

**XXX**

**Drabble 2, 100 mots****, Tout le monde voulait de moi. **

Le jour où je t'ai déclaré cette chose que j'avais comprise, c'était le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu avais violemment rougis et je t'avais souris. J'adorai cette légère rougeur qui s'emparait de tes joues de porcelaines. Tu avais bégayé une timide réponse et j'avais mis du temps à me rendre compte de sa signification, obnubilé que j'étais par ton si doux visage. Lorsque je réalisai enfin tes paroles, je sentis mon cœur arrêter de battre. Comment cela, tu ne voulais pas de moi ? Tout le monde voulait de moi et tu n'en seras pas une exception. Foi de Malefoy.

**XXX**

Merci d'avoir lu,

Une petite review pour l'anniversaire de Drago ?

J.E


	3. Parce que tu ne me connais pas

**Hellow ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster hier, voici la suite !**

**Ecchymose** : _Tout d'abord je souhaite te remercier milles fois pour la délicieuse review que tu m'as laissé sur mon OS Parce que j'ai la même fleur que toi, Papa. Je suis vraiment touchée de voir que, même des mois après, j'arrive à recréer les mêmes émotions en toi. Egalement merci pour l'histoire de la fleur ! Et simplement merci pour tout. Milles fois merci. Sinon, pour cette histoire là : ^^ Eh oui ! Astoria n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Drago n'arrêtera devant rien mais leur histoire devrait demeurer dans le « mignon ». J'aime également beaucoup mettre vos noms au début de mes chapitres alors n'hésite pas à reviewer. xP En tout cas, j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi :)_

Egalement merci à **Hino Hatari **pour son ajout aux story alert et pour sa review. :)

Bonne lecture :

**XXX**

**Drabble 3, 100 mots : ****Parce que tu ne me connais pas.**

Pendant des semaines, pendant des jours et des heures, j'avais tenté de t'avoir, de t'approcher. J'avais même imaginé des moyens pour m'emparer de toi. Je te courrai après, je criai ton nom dans les couloirs pour que tu te retournes, je me ridiculisai sûrement. Mais peu m'importait. Je voulais simplement que tu m'écoutes, que tu comprennes que je ne jouais pas, que je t'aimais sincèrement. Au point de te courir après. Un jour où j'avais réussi à t'approcher, je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi. _Parce que tu ne me connais pas, _avait été ta seule réponse.

**XXX**

**Cela vous a-t-il plu ? **

**Je pense poster la suite dans la journée ^^**

**J.E**


	4. J'ai alors songé à t'abandonner

**Hellow ! **

**Ecchymose : **Eh oui, Drago n'en a pas fini avec Astoria ! ^^ En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravie de lire que tu aimes mes drabbles bien que ça ne soit pas le genre que tu lises habituellement :D Pour l'autre OS, autant de flatterie *rougit*… Je t'en remercie ! J'espère que ça te plaira ^^

**Bonne Lecture :) **

**XXX**

**Drabble 4 : **J'ai alors songé à t'abandonner 

_Parce que tu ne me connais pas. _Cette réponse est stupide. Si tu ne m'en laisses pas l'opportunité, comment pourrai-je apprendre à te connaitre ? Je t'avais crié cela alors que tu t'en allais déjà, me laissant les bras ballants dans ce couloir éloigné de tous regards.

J'ai alors tout fais pour t'apprendre. J'ai interrogé ta sœur, j'ai épié chacun de tes gestes, j'ai appris chacune de tes habitudes cependant, et je le savais, cela ne suffisait pas. Mais si tu ne m'aidais pas, comment pourrais-je te connaitre ? Dégouté, j'ai alors songé à t'abandonner. Mais j'aimais trop tes joues.

**XXX**

**Je poste la suite juste après ^^**


	5. Je t'ai embrassé

**Voilà la suite ! **

**D'autres drabbles surement demain ^^**

**XXX**

**Drabble 5 : **Je t'ai embrassé

Jour après jour, ma détermination et mon amour pour toi grandissaient. Tu ne semblais pas t'en rendre compte et cela m'achevai. Moi qui faisais tout pour que tu me remarques, moi qui avais l'habitude d'être adulé, j'avais l'impression d'être transparent pour toi. Alors je redoublai d'ardeur et me faisais de moins en moins discret, montrant clairement mon attachement pour toi.

Un jour, exaspérée, tu m'avais attendu à la sortie de la Grande Salle et m'avait demandé pourquoi je faisais cela. J'allais te répondre que c'était pour apprendre à te connaitre mais, à la place, je t'embrassai, montrant ainsi mon amour.

**XXX**

**Review ? ^^**

**J.E**


	6. Mais tu ne semblais pas le vouloir

**Enjoy !**

**Ecchymose : **Pourquoi j'aime trop tes joues ? Bah, c'est tout le truc de la fic :P Y'a des allusions à ses joues un peu partout. C'est pour ça qu'il est tombé pour elle. Pour ses joues : ) Sinon, j'avoue que ça fait très guimauve et fleur bleue xD Mais contente que t'aimes quand même ^^

**XXX**

**Drabble 6 : **Mais tu ne semblais pas le vouloir

Je t'avais embrassé. Mes lèvres se remémoraient encore de la douceur des tiennes et de leurs goûts framboisés. Mon estomac se souvenait encore des culbutes qu'il avait effectuées alors. Mon esprit était encore à des milliers de lieues de Poudlard, tout rêveur de toi. Et mon cœur ? Mon cœur aspirait à t'avoir en lui, pour toujours et à jamais. Mon cœur tremblait quand tu t'approchais de moi. Mon cœur frémissait quand ton odeur m'enivrait. Mon cœur voulait que tes lèvres soient à jamais liées aux miennes et mon corps clamait ainsi également. Mais tu ne semblais pas le vouloir.

**XXX**

**Pour la suite… J'ai qu'un seul drabble d'avance donc je sais pas trop quand. Désolé ^^'**


	7. J'étais Drago Malefoy, que diable!

**Merci à Hanahi-Chan et Ecchymose pour leur review ainsi qu'à mushu19 pour son ajout au favori \o/ !**

**D'ailleurs, Ecchymose : *rougis* Waah, je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise autant ! C'est moi qui te dis Merci, et bien plus encore ! J'espère ne pas de décevoir avec celui-ci **

**Enjoy !**

**XXX**

**Drabble 7 : **J'étais Drago Malefoy, que diable !

Je ne te comprenais pas. Tu avais pourtant réagi à mon baiser et tes lèvres s'étaient laissées entrainer dans ce baiser passionné. Alors pourquoi continuais-tu à me repousser, à me rejeter ? Ne te rendais-tu pas compte que tu me blessais ? A moins que tu te désintéressais réellement de moi… Mais cela, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas de moi ? J'étais Drago Malefoy, que diable ! et je t'avais prouvé de maintes manières la profondeur de mes sentiments. Rien que pour cela, je mériterai ton attention. Et je finirai par l'avoir. Avec la jalousie, peut-être ?

**XXX**

**Je planche sur la suite donc… Ça devrait pas tarder ^^**

**Bisous. **

**J.E**


	8. Je pensais te faire réagir

**Merci à Ecchymose et Hanahi-Chan ! **

**D'ailleurs, Ecchymose : Contente que ça te plaise toujours =) Malheureusement, la jalousie n'a pas tourné comme il le souhaitait… ^^ **

**Enjoy !**

**XXX**

**Drabble 8 : **Je pensais te faire réagir

Je pensais que la jalousie te ferait réagir mais tu n'as fais que me dévisager longuement avec pitié et avec, peut-être, une légère peine. J'ai longtemps cherché une étincelle de désespoir, mais je n'y ai trouvé que de la colère. D'ailleurs, une fois, tu avais profitée que ma "petite-amie" m'est lâchée pour me lancer un "Salaud" furieux.  
>C'est vrai que je n'avais pas été très correct. T'embrasser passionnément pour ensuite me tourner vers une autre? Je me dégoutais presque moi-même et, pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'utilisais cette technique. Mais là, c'était toi. Toi et tes rougeurs furieusement mignonnes quand tu t'énervais.<p>

**XXX**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! =D**


	9. Je devenais cette sorte d'amoureux trans

Désolée pour le temps que je mets mais… Je suis à présent en vacances ! Je plancherais donc plus sur cette série =)

Enjoy !

**Ecchymose : **_Eh oui, ça n'a pas marché. Et Drago empire de plus en plus, comme tu pourras le constater ) _

**XXX**

**Drabble 9 : **Je devenais cette sorte d'amoureux transi

Je désespérai lamentablement, ne mangeant que peu et passant mes journées à penser à toi et, dès que possible, à te contempler. Je devenais cette sorte d'amoureux transi accablé par la douleur d'un sentiment à sens unique. Je devenais tellement pitoyable que ta sœur, Daphné, m'avait proposé son aide. Je l'avais évidement refusé. J'étais Drago Malefoy. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Néanmoins, en te voyant t'éloigner de moi ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, peut-être pour une fois, j'aurais pu mettre mon orgueil de côté. Parce que j'étais fou amoureux de toi, peu importe ce que tu en pensais.

**XXX**

Aloors ? ^^

J.E


	10. Le Plan D

**Ecchymose : **_Eh oui, Drago ne pouvait pas y échapper, autant Malefoy soit-il ^^ Après, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas déprimer trop longtemps. Le voici d'ailleurs qui se reprend ) Merci de ta review ! ^^_

**Enjoy ! ^^**

**XXX**

**Drabble 10 : **Le Plan D

Merlin, il était temps que ce comportement minable cesse. Déprimer lamentablement sur un amour impossible ? Ça n'était pas digne de moi. Il était grand temps que je me remette en action.

Récapitulons les diverses tentatives effectuées:

Plan A, séduire Astoria, échec total.

Plan B, apprendre à la connaitre, résultats mitigés. J'avais quand même eu le droit à un baiser.

Plan C, la rendre jalouse, échec total.

Et maintenant… Un Plan D… D…Daphné ?

Alors, Plan D, accepter l'aide de Daphné ?

Et bien soit, pour toi, belle Astoria, je m'abaisserais à cela. Espérons tout de même que cela servira à quelque chose.

**XXX**

**Aloreuh… Désoléééé du temps que je mets, surtout qu'il était écrit depuis belle lurette mais j'ai complètement zappé de poster sur . '**

**Brefouille, à bientôt les amis !**

**J.E**


	11. Donnemoi une raison

**Merlin, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir fais… **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira =)**

**Enjoy !**

**XXX**

**Drabble 11 : **Donne-moi une raison

Avec un sourire moqueur, Daphné quitta son groupe d'amies et me rejoignit devant le feu.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Drago ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir et murmurai qu'elle savait très bien ce que je voulais. Ramenant son châle vers sur ses épaules, elle s'assit dignement en face de moi.

-Donne-moi une raison de le faire.

Stupéfait, je la fixai les yeux grands ouverts.

-Mais…Tu m'avais proposé…

-Et tu as refusé. A présent, donne-moi une raison de t'aider. Prouve-moi que c'est dans l'intérêt de ma sœur et pas seulement pour ton orgueil monstrueux.

-Une raison ? Pour aimer Astoria?

**XXX**

**Alooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**La suite est toute formulée dans ma tête, manque plus qu'à l'écrire ^^**

**A bientôt**

**J.E**


	12. J'aime trop tes joues

Ce qui suit est un quadruplé de drabbles qui met fin à la conquête de Drago =)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture,

**Drabble 12 : **J'aime trop tes joues

-Une raison ? Pour aimer Astoria ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle est incroyablement belle, avec ses beaux cheveux bruns ondulés ? Peut-être parce que ses yeux bruns me font découvrir des contrées inconnues ? Peut-être parce que sa simplicité d'esprit, et son intelligence démesurée, font d'elle une personne incroyable ? Peut-être parce que la grandeur de sa loyauté, de sa sincérité et de son amour pour ceux qui lui sont chers me laissent stupéfait à chaque fois ? Parce que je fonds pour ses belles pommettes qui rougissent si facilement, que ce soit de colère, de plaisir ou de gêne ?

XXX

Je relève les yeux vers Daphné et vois avec surprise qu'Astoria nous a rejoints. Ses douces prunelles brunes me fixent et semblent lire en moi toutes ses pensées que je n'ose pas dire. Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, le coin de sa lèvre s'étire en un sourire. Je me délecte du spectacle de son si beau sourire, et oublie pendant un instant qu'elle n'est pas mienne et que je me dois encore de la convaincre de m'accepter. Néanmoins, lorsque la voix de Daphné s'élève afin de réitérer sa question, la réalité refait surface et je reste stupidement à fixer Astoria, qui ne cesse de sourire.

XXX

-Je…

Ma voix est hésitante et je me hais pour cela. Où sont donc passées mon assurance, ma suffisance ? Devant _elle_, je ne sais plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire. Toutes ces choses que j'ai de nombreuses fois pensé sont milles fois trop romantiques pour que je puisse les clamer sans honte. Néanmoins, après tout ce que j'ai fait, faire une déclaration enflammée passerait presque inaperçu… Que suis-je devenu, pour elle et pour… Pour ses joues. Tout à commencé avec ses joues, n'est-ce pas ? C'est grâce à elles que j'ai réalisé que je l'aimai, que je n'ai pas abandonné ma conquête, et qu'a présent, peut-être, elle sera mienne.

XXX

-J'aime trop tes joues, soufflai-je alors.

Daphné haussa un sourcil alors qu'Astoria rit doucement en se pencha vers moi afin d'effleurer mes lèvres des siennes.

-Espèce d'idiot, murmura-t-elle alors que je l'attrapai par le bassin et la collai contre moi, réalisant qu'à peine qu'elle était là, dans mes bras. Ne réalisant tout simplement pas qu'elle m'avait accepté auprès d'elle, et qu'à présent, il ne tenait plus qu'à moi de lui prouver que je la méritai.

-J'aime trop tes joues ? répéta Daphné, incrédule, en nous observant.

Je fis une moue d'excuse et murmurai, en serrant mon étoile contre moi :

-N'a-t-elle pas les plus magnifiques joues au monde ?

**FIN**

**Trop de guimauve tue la guimauve ? Ou pas ? **

**J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu =)**

**Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu cette petite fiction en drabble ! **

**Si vous aimez Astoria, je vous invite à lire Astoria de A à Z, que vous trouverez sur mon profil ! ^^**

**A bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures ! (mdr)**

_**Julia Erwelin**_


End file.
